Tägliche Routine
by BMIK
Summary: Ein ganz normaler Tag im Leben des Reno T. und Yazoo J. YazooxReno
1. Chapter 1

1.

4.30 Uhr - 5.00 Uhr

_Reno schlurfte gutgelaunt die Einfahrt zu seinem schmucken Einfamilienhäuschen hoch._

_Die untergehende Abendsonne tauchte die kleine Vorstadt in ein warmes Licht, die Vögel trällerten lustig in den tiefgrünen Arkaden und ein süßer Blumenduft erfüllte die Luft. Noch bevor Reno in seinen Taschen nach dem Hausschlüssel kramen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür mit einem leisen Quietschen und zwei schlanke weiße Arme schlangen sich um seinen Hals._

_„Yo, Baby. Bin wieder da."_

_Mit einem fetten Grinsen drückte Reno seine bessere Hälfte an sich und ließ sich einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchen, dann schob er besagten Partner etwas von sich und hob eine Augenbraue. So machte das Nachhause kommen gleich doppelt Spaß..._

_Aufgrund des warmen Wetters trug Yazoo, abgesehen von einer sehr kurzen, niedlichen kleinen Schürze und ein paar Flipflops nicht wirklich viel und hatte seine langen Harre zu einem Zopf hochgebunden. Aber wer sah da schon hin, wenn man mit seinen langen, makellosen, nackten Beinen vorlieb nehmen konnte..._

_Yazoo legte fragend den Kopf schief, nachdem ihn Reno volle 5 Minuten angestiert hatte, ohne etwas zu sagen, und fragte besorgt ob alles in Ordnung sei. Reno riss sich von seinem Anblick los, griente noch breiter und zwinkerte anzüglich._

_„Bei mir ist alles klar. Aber wir sollten besser reingehen, sonst werden die Nachbarn noch von einer kollektiven Nasenblutepidemie heimgesucht."_

_Was eine, seiner Meinung nach hinreißende, zarte Röte auf Yazoo´s Wangen zauberte._

_„Spinner." Yazoo lachte und ging ins Haus hinein, dicht gefolgt von seinem Ehemann, der es sich nicht verkneifen konnte, seinem Vordermann einen anzüglichen Klaps auf den Hintern zu geben._

_Yazoo warf ihm einen gespielt empörten Blick zu, den Reno mit einem grienenden Schulterzucken beantwortete und sich dann daran machte, seine Schuhe und Jacke zu verstauen, während Yazoo in der Küche verschwand. Aus besagtem Raum roch es betörend nach Renos Lieblingsessen, nämlich Hackbraten mit Dillkartoffeln, und der Rothaarige beeilte sich, auf die Terrasse zu kommen._

_Dort wartete schon ein gedeckter Tisch und ein kühles Bier auf ihn. Reno fläzte sich bequem in einen der Sessel und zündete sich seine wohlverdiente Abendzigarette an. Aus der Küche kam Yazoos angenehm tiefe Stimme, die ihn interessiert fragte, wie die Arbeit gewesen wäre. Der Rotschopf nahm einen tiefen Zug und winkte mit der Hand ab._

_„Ach, wie immer. Meine Präsentation war ein voller Erfolg und Dank meines neuen Programms hat sich die Kriminalitätsrate in Edge um die Hälfte gesenkt. Rufus hat mich geradezu angefleht, Tseng´s Posten als Chef Turk zu übernehmen."_

_Yazoo kam mit einer Schüssel voll Salat auf die Terrasse, stellte sie ab, und wurde von Reno auf dessen Schoß gezogen, wo er sich bereitwillig begrabschen ließ._

_„Was würde die Stadt nur ohne dich tun." Der Langhaarige seufzte und fuhr seinem Ehemann stolz mit einer Hand durch die feuerroten Haare._

_„Keine Ahnung. Den Bach runtergehen?"_

_Mit seiner freien Hand fuhr er seinem Partner über den Oberschenkel, fest entschlossen zu erforschen, was sich unter Yazoo´s eh schon knapper Schürze befand. Dieser kicherte und seufzte ganz entzückend, und unglaublich sexy wie Reno fand, und ehe sie sich´s versahen befanden sie sich mitten in einer nicht mehr so ganz jugendfreien Tätigkeit. Gerade als es anfing richtig zur Sache zu gehen, wurde Renos Libido von einem doch erheblich störenden fiepen auf die Probe gestellt._

_„Scheiß Ofen," murmelte er, während er an Yazoos Ohrläppchen knabberte und..._

_fiepfiepFiep_FIEPFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Grunzend tatschte ein benommener und extrem müder Turk auf seinem Nachttisch herum, und schleuderte das nervigste technische Gerät, das die Welt je erfunden hatte, sehr unwirsch an die nächste zur Verfügung stehende Wand. Vielleicht konnte er ja einfach so tun als sei nichts gewesen und weiterpennen...

Im nächsten Moment traf ihn sehr unsanft ein Fuß in die Wade, natürlich völlig zufällig und unbeabsichtigt, und gab ihm auf unmissverständliche Art und Weise zu verstehen dass er seinen Arsch gefälligst aus dem Bett zu bewegen hatte.

Grunzend, und den schier überwältigenden Drang, zufällig und unbeabsichtigt zurückzutreten unterdrückend, quälte sich Reno in eine sitzende Position und fuhr sich mit einer Hand übers müde Gesicht.

Wie spät war es denn überhaupt?

Ein Blick auf seinen dunklen, und leeren, Nachttisch erinnerte ihn daran, dass er ja jetzt um einen Wecker ärmer war, aber das war eigentlich kein großartiger Verlust. Er klingelte sowieso immer zur gleichen, äußerst unmenschlichen Zeit.

Nämlich um 4 Uhr 30.

Mit seinem besten angepissten Gesichtsausdruck, den leider keiner in der Dunkelheit bewundern konnte (was sehr schade war, hatte Reno doch jahrelang dafür trainiert) erhob sich der Turk sehr unwillig von seiner kuscheligen, warmen Matratze und ertastete sich seinen Weg durch die Finsternis (seine ‚bessere' Hälfte bestand darauf, nur in absoluter Dunkelheit schlafen zu können und weil Reno ab und zu Sex wollte, hatte er grummelig lichtdichte, völlig überteuerte Jalousine angebracht).

Dummerweise hielt es eine bestimmte technische Abnormität für angebracht, sich für seine vormals schlechte Behandlung zu bedanken, und eine herausgesprungene Feder just dahin zu platzieren, wo Reno wenige Minuten später mit seinem zarten Fuß hintrat. Dem Turk wurde kurzzeitig noch schwärzer vor Augen als es ohnehin schon war und er hüpfte eher unelegant mit einem unterdrückten Jaulen durchs Zimmer. Aber nicht, dass er etwa Mitgefühl oder ein paar tröstende Worte von seinem Mitbewohner hätte erwarten können, nein, alles was er bekam war ein gehässiges „Naaaa, haben wir Spaß?", von irgendwo Richtung Bett.

Reno killte die Dunkelheit, da wo er Yazoo vermutete, mit Blicken, leider sehr ineffektiv das Ganze, und beeilte sich aus dem Schlafzimmer zu kommen, bevor er sich vergessen konnte.

Eigentlich hätte er direkt Richtung Bad marschieren müssen, aber angesichts der kürzlichen Ereignisse war es ihm unmöglich, ohne Entspannungszigarette auch nur daran zu DENKEN, den Tag in irgendeiner Weise fortzuführen. Im vorbeilaufen grabschte er sich eine Decke vom Sofa und schlang sie sich halbherzig um die Hüften. Ging seine Nachbarn schließlich einen feuchten Dreck an, wie klein Reno aussah.

Mit einer Fresse, die Angela Merkel ernsthafte Konkurrenz hätte machen können, riss er den Türriegel herum und stapfte auf den Balkon hinaus. Er bereute es fast schon wieder, als er von einem kalten, garstigen Wind ordentlich wachgerüttelt wurde, aber da er nun schon mal da war, lehnte er sich bibbernd gegen das Fenster und zündete sich hastig eine Zigarette an.

Nach dem ersten Zug ging es ihm schon deutlich besser. Etwas relaxter lehnte er sich zurück und ließ seinen Blick über die Hochhauskomplexe schweifen, die sein eignes Heim effektiv zugebaut hatten. Edge hatte sich nach einem Jahr ziemlich gut von den vorherigen Strapazen erholt, die Wirtschaft war endlich wieder im Aufschwung und überall schossen Hochhäuser wie Pilze aus dem Boden, Shinra sei Dank.

Reno nahm bibbernd einen weiteren Zug von seiner Zigarette. Wäre alles beim alten geblieben, hätte er sich diesen frühmorgentlichen Ausflug ersparen können, aber er hatte sich ja binden müssen. Die erste Aktion die sich Yazoo leistete nachdem er bei ihm eingezogen war, war, Renos Wohnung zur rauchfreien Zone zu erklären. Mit erhobener Augenbraue und süffisantem Gesichtsausdruck hatte er verkündet, dass wenn Reno schon so bescheuert war mit dem Lungenkrebs per du zu sein, er das doch bitteschön auf dem Balkon tun solle. Er würde sich seine Gesundheit bestimmt nicht von Zigarettenqualm ruinieren lassen. Natürlich hatte er kein Wort darüber verloren, dass er sich eventuell um RENOS Gesundheit Sorgen machen könnte.

Genauso selbstverständlich hatte ihm Reno ins Gesicht gelacht und demonstrativ fünf Zigaretten hintereinander im Wohnzimmer geraucht. Nach der zweiten Woche ohne Sex und einigen bissigen Kommentaren (und Hilfe konnte Yazoo zickig sein wenn er wollte!) hatte Reno sich erfolgreich eingeredet, dass die Balkon-rauchen-Idee ja gar nicht sooo aus der Luft gegriffen war und seine bessere Hälfte es ja nur gut meinte.

Im Nachhinein gesehen ein fataler Fehler, denn wie bei kleinen Kindern die sich genau merken welche Masche zieht um an die Keksdose zu kommen, hatte Yazoo Reno´s Leben nach und nach seinen Wünschen entsprechend umgestaltet. Und das alles für ein paar lausige Ficks...

Wieder genauso schlecht gelaunt wie vor seinem Balkonausflug, schnippte Reno seine aufgerauchte Kippe vom Balkon und schlurfte griesgrämig ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Zeit ins Bad zu gehen, bevor sich seine Hoheit entschloss, die Welt mit seiner Anwesenheit zu beglücke-.

Verdammt!

Frustriert haute Reno mit der Faust gegen die verschlossene Badtür und zischte etwas unverständliches, aber ohne Zweifel obszönes vor sich hin.

Prima.

Jetzt konnte es sich nur noch um Stunden handeln bis auch er endlich in den Genuss einer heißen Dusche kam. Denn der eigentliche Grund, warum er sich um diese Uhrzeit aus den Federn quälte war, dass er sonst keine Chance hatte pünktlich zur Arbeit zu erscheinen, weil ein gewisser Herr seine Morgentoilette sehr ernst nahm und sich auch von Morddrohungen nicht zur Eile treiben ließ.

An manchen Tagen lohnte es sich einfach überhaupt nicht, aufzuwachen und sich mit der hässlichen Realität zu belasten.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**So. Das kommt dabei raus, wenn man sich eigentlich ganz dringend mit den Analen seiner Studienordnung beschäftigen sollte und überhaupt gar keine Lust dazu hat *seufz***

**Konstruktive Kritik ist natürlich gerne gesehen!**


	2. Chapter 2

5.15 Uhr – 9.15 Uhr

Während also Yazoo das ganze warme Wasser aufbrauchte, wahrscheinlich einfach nur, damit Reno keins mehr abbekam, liebäugelte besagter Turk mit einer weiteren Zigarette, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Stattdessen zauberte er eine zerfranste Zahnbürste aus seiner ‚geheimen Ecke' hervor und stellte sich mies gelaunt über die Spüle, wobei er nebenbei auch gleich noch die Kaffeemaschine und den Wasserkocher anschmiss.

Nachdem er sich so halbwegs in seinen zerknitterten Anzug geschmissen hatte, der mindestens genauso zerknautscht aussah wie Reno selber und nicht besonders frisch roch (und alles nur, weil sich Yazoo weigern musste Wäsche zu waschen!), pflanzte sich der Turk auf einen Küchenstuhl der grad so rumstand und nichts zu tun hatte, und schlürfte seinen heißen Kaffee. Nebenbei lauschte er auf die Dusche in der Hoffnung, heute Morgen vielleicht doch noch zum Zuge zu kommen, aber es plätscherte nur ungerührt und sehr gleichmäßig weiter...

Ein fieser Stoß gegen seinen angekippten Stuhl ließ den eingepennten Turk unsanft zu Boden segeln.

„Wer wird denn da noch schlafen."

Yazoo thronte gegen die Arbeitsplatte gelehnt mit seiner Tasse heißen Wassers und hochgezogener Augenbraue und beobachtete amüsiert wie sich Reno von den Fliesen aufrappelte. Einen tödlichen Blick Richtung bessere Hälfte werfend, ordnete der Rothaarige seinen Anzug und knurrte sarkastisch „Dir auch nen WUNDERSCHÖNEN Morgen, yo."

„Hn," war alles was er zurück bekam und entnervt verzog sich der Turk ins Bad um endlich seine Mähne zu bändigen und ein paar üble Fitze rauszukämmen. Ehrlich, er hatte keinen Plan wie es Yazoo immer schaffte, dass seine langen Haare nicht aus einem einzigen Knotenknäuel bestanden, aber er vermutete stark, dass die Unsummen, die der andere für Spülung ausgab etwas damit zu tun hatten.

Als er wieder aus dem Bad heraus kam, war von Yazoo weit und breit nichts zu sehen, was seine Stimmung erheblich verbessert hätte, wäre sein Blick nicht zufällig an der Küchenuhr hängen geblieben.

Fluchend warf sich der Turk sein Jackett über die Schultern, grabschte nach den Schlüsseln und rannte die Treppe runter in die Tiefgarage.

NATÜRLICHhatte Yazoo nicht auf ihn warten können und war mit seinem Scheißmotorrad schon mal abgedüst. Reno konnte noch gerade so die Staubwolke erkennen, die der andere hinter sich herzog.

Eine lange und anstrengende Busfahrt später, (ehrlich, Shinra sollte endlich mal was in die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel investieren oder wenigstens eins seiner Wundermittel erfinden mit dem man erfolgreich den Pissegestank übertünchen konnte) kam Reno abgehetzt in seinem Büro an.

Dort saß Yazoo schon hinter seinem Schreibtisch, geschniegelt und pünktlich wie eh und je und schlürfte unschuldig eine weitere Tasse heißes Wasser, während er sehr interessiert auf seinen Bildschirm starrte. Noch jemand anderes wartete neben seinem Schreibtisch, und diese Person wollte Reno noch weniger sehen, was schon was heißen wollte. Tseng lehnte mit verschränkten Armen und erhobener Augenbraue an seinem Arbeitsplatz und trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf seinem Arm rum.

„Yo. Morgen Boss." Reno lachte etwas gekünstelt und kratzte sich schuldbewusst am Hinterkopf, gleichzeitig einen bösen Blick in Richtung Freund werfend, den dieser geflissentlich ignorierte.

„Guten Morgen Reno," kam es ziemlich kühl zurück. Natürlich sah die gesamte Abteilung blutgeil von hinter ihren Bildschirmen auf, damit ihnen auch ja nix entging. Nicht, dass ihm mal einer zu Hilfe geeilt wäre oder so, nein!

„Du weißt wie spät es ist?" fragte Tseng noch kühler.

Reno sah zur Uhr rüber und leckte sich nervös über die Lippen. „Öh... 8 Uhr 25?"

„Sag bloß," erwiderte sein Boss bissig und schüttelte dann den Kopf „Das ist das dritte Mal diese Woche, Reno, und ich bin langsam geneigt, ernsthafte Konsequenzen daraus zu ziehen."

„Ja aber-" begehrte der Turk auf und wollte gerade erklären, wie gemein Yazoo gewesen war und ihn am pünktlich kommen gehindert hatte, aber Tseng schnitt ihm mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung das Wort ab.

„Unterbrich mich nicht! Und komm mir nicht mit einer deiner ominösen Ausreden. Yazoo schafft es doch auch immer pünktlich zu erscheinen! Wenn du dir nur ein einziges Mal ein Beispiel an ihm nehmen würdest, wäre mir und dir schon sehr geholfen."

Yazoo lächelte lieb hinter seiner Tasse rüber.

Reno wollte seinen morgendlichen Kaffee am liebsten vor Tseng´s Füße kotzen, wenn er nicht damit hätte rechnen müssen, dass die Laune seines Bosses dann noch unerträglicher geworden wäre.

Also murmelte er stattdessen ein zähneknirschendes „Yessir" und salutierte flapsig.

Tseng hatte offenbar genug von seiner Präsenz und stieß sich vom Tisch ab um den Raum zu verlassen, sagte aber noch beim hinausgehen für jeden gut hörbar „Noch einmal und ich schick dich auf Streife, verstanden?"

Der Rothaarige wurde etwas bleich um die Nasenspitze, nickte hastig und verkroch sich fix hinter seinem Schreibtisch um möglichst beschäftigt auszusehen.

Griesgrämig schaltete er den Computer an und beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln Elena, die in sich reinfeixte und Rude, der ungerührt einfach weitertippte. Yazoo hatte sich ebenfalls wieder seinem Papierkram zugewendet, nachdem er das Interesse an Reno´s Misere verloren hatte und tippte stoisch mit langen Fingern auf der Tastatur rum. Sein dummer Bruder saß zwei Schreibtische weiter und beugte sich mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und verzweifeltem Blick über den Monitor, den er ab und zu mit ein paar gezielten Schlägen zur Kooperation motivieren wollte.

Seufzend lehnte sich Reno in seinem Drehstuhl zurück und starrte auf den Bildschirm. Neben seinem Computer stapelten sich turmhohe Berge mit Papierkram, auf den er überhaupt keine Lust hatte... Vielleicht konnte er ein bisschen was davon Yazoo unterjubeln, später, wenn der andere Wasser holen ging oder so. Dessen ‚Stapel' bestand nämlich nur noch aus drei oder vier Akten, denn im Gegensatz zu Reno, der seinen Papierkram über Wochen hortete (einfach weil es so schön war) erledigte der Silberhaarige seine Arbeit immer gleich sofort.

Reno warf einen flehentlichen Blick rüber, aber Yazoo sah stur auf seinen Bildschirm, während er gleichzeitig tippte, und eine weitere Akte auf dem ‚erledigt' Stapel landete.

Ehrlich, er hatte keine Ahnung warum die Leute immer darauf bestanden dass sie ‚so ein schnuckeliges Paar' waren. Wäre er an diesem speziellen Abend nicht so furchtbar betrunken gewesen und hätte sich den Verkuppelungsversuche der gesamten weiblichen Belegschaft (inklusive Tifa Lockhart, in deren Bar sie sich zufällig befunden hatten) besser erwehren können, wäre er jetzt um einiges glücklicher. Aber so hatte er sich breitschlagen lassen, war zu Yazoo´s Tisch geschlurft und hatte ihn halt angemacht. Der Silberhaarige hatte absolut keinen Plan gehabt was Reno von ihm wollte, war aber auch zu faul gewesen sich großartig zu wehren und Renos Balzversuche hatten ihn irgendwie milde amüsiert.

Tja, irgendjemand, Reno hatte ganz stark Elena im Verdacht, hatte dem asozialen Silberhaarigen dann erklärt dass sie jetzt zusammen seien und der hatte es schulterzuckend akzeptiert. Bevor Reno eine Chance hatte, auch was dazu zu sagen als er wieder nüchtern war, hatte ihn Rufus auch schon zu sich ins Büro bestellt und ihm die Hand geschüttelt. Mr. Shinra hatte ihm dann in seiner ganz eigenen, abgebrühten Art erklärt, wie sehr er es schätzte, dass sich Reno des anderen angenommen hatte und wie viel er sich von ihrer Zusammenarbeit erhoffte. Dem Turk war daraufhin gar nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als die Tür aufzuhalten als Yazoo samt seinem Habchenpapchen am nächsten Tag auf der Matte gestanden hatte und gemeinsam mit Cloud seine Wohnung infiltrierte. Der Weltenretter war danach zum Glück wieder gegangen, wenn auch etwas widerwillig (offensichtlich traute er Reno nicht ganz, obwohl der Turk fand, dass das völlig unangebracht war, schließlich machte Yazoo IHN fertig und nicht umgekehrt!) aber Yazoo war dageblieben...

Seufzend startete Reno erstmal eine Partie Solitär. Das konnte ja ein Tag werden...

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte er sich immer noch nicht aufraffen können, den Akten auch nur einen gequälten Blick zuzuwerfen (dafür aber spektakuläre 115 Spiele verloren), aber aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Reno beobachten wie sich Yazoo aus seinem Stuhl erhob und mit seiner Tasse in die Büroküche verschwand.

Grienend griff sich der Turk einen Stapel Akten und verstaute sie unauffällig unter seiner Jacke. Dann schlenderte er völlig unbedarft rüber zu Yazoo´s Schreibtisch, tat so als würde er sich nur einen Anspitzer ausleihen wollen und jubelte dem Silberhaarigen blitzschnell und in gewohnter Reno-Manier seinen verhassten Papierkram unter. Unschuldig latschte er zurück zu seinem Stuhl, lehnte sich mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen zurück und fühlte sich gleich um einiges besser.

Bevor Yazoo aus der Küche zurück kam, tat er noch schnell so, als würde er sich intensiv mit einem Dokument auseinandersetzen, auch für den Fall, dass Tseng einen seiner gefürchteten Kontrollgänge machte.

Der Silberhaarige setzte sich mit seiner dampfenden Tasse wieder hinter den Monitor, griff abwesend nach einer Akte während er einen Schluck trank, und fing an zu tippen.

Reno feixte triumphierend in sich rein und kritzelte lauter kleine Penise vor sich hin. Irgendwann hatte er sich genug gefreut und entschied seufzend, dass es nun langsam an der Zeit war, dass er produktiv wurde. Also griff er nach der Maus, klickte auf sein Shinra-Zeichen links oben in der Ecke und ging erstmal ins Internet um zu checken ob die Auktion bei ebay für gefühlsechte Gummipuppen noch lief. Wenn er so ein Ding erstmal erstanden hatte, konnte Yazoo nämlich ganz schön sehen wo er blieb mit seinem rumgezicke, ha!

Seine Emails ergaben allerdings nichts bezüglich seiner Kaufwünsche. Nur eine einzige Nachricht von unbekanntem Absender wartete darauf, von Reno zur Kenntnis genommen zu werden, und nach kurzem Zögern klickte der Turk sie schulterzuckend an. War ja nicht sein Computer und wenn irgendwas kaputt ging weil er versehentlich ein Virus geladen hatte, hieß das im Endeffekt ja nur, dass er nicht weiterarbeiten konnte, ergo es auch nicht BRAUCHTE. Reno hoffte inständig, dass es ein Virus sei.

Es war keins, aber der Inhalt war trotzdem nicht weniger bösartig. Denn da stand:

_**Von**__: unbekannterAbsender___

_**An**_

_**Betreff**__: kein Betreff_

_Ich werde jetzt noch einmal den Raum verlassen. Wenn ich wiederkomme, sind die Akten, von denen ich einmal annehmen möchte, dass sie rein __**irrtümlich**__ und ohne verbrecherische Absicht auf meinem Schreibtisch gelandet sind, wieder an ihrem ursprünglichen Platz aufzufinden. _

_Wenn nicht - Paarungsfreie Zeit für die nächsten zwei Wochen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Y._

_PS: Ich habe soeben deine Kautschukfreundin erstanden, also denk nicht mal dran._

Ein leises „Bäng" erschallte im Raum, als Reno´s Stirn wiederholt mit der Schreibtischplatte kollidierte.

* * *

**Reviews wären ganz toll, dann update ich nämlich auch schneller (aufgrund des Motivationsschubs) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

9.45 Uhr bis 12.30 Uhr

Nachdem er also seinen Stapel grummeligst wieder abgeholt hatte, als sich Yazoo kurzzeitig dezent aus dem Raum entfernt hatte, entschloss Reno erstmal eine wohlverdiente Zigarettenpause einzulegen (dass er effektiv noch NICHTS geleistet hatte heute, verdrängte er mal ganz gekonnt).

Außerdem war es sowieso fast Zeit für ihn und seinen Partner Rude ihren täglichen Routine Kontrollgang, oder besser Kontrollfahrt durch die Stadt zu machen.

DARAUF hatte er bestanden, seinen Lieblingsglatzkopf ließ er sich nicht wegnehmen, obwohl Rufus ihn wirklich mit allen Mitteln (inklusive einem schnieken Handyanhänger und der Aussicht auf eine fesche, ORIGINAL Shinra Kaffeetasse) versuchte hatte, dazu zu bewegen, doch in Zukunft mit Yazoo zusammen zuarbeiten.

Bei aller Liebe, aber irgendwo hörte der Spaß dann auch auf.

Es reichte dem Turk schon, dass er mit Yazoo wohnte und ihn jeden Tag von seinem Schreibtisch aus anglotzen musste (irgendjemand, Reno vermutete ganz stark ein gewisses Fräulein E., hatte spontan einfach mal ihre Tische so verrückt, dass sie sich ‚besser sehen' konnten, worauf Reno echt hätte verzichten können).

Ihr Kontrollgang am Vormittag waren seine einzigen zweieinhalb Stunden Yazoo-freie Zeit am Tag und die ließ er sich von nichts und niemandem nehmen!!!

Er stand also rauchend auf dem Shinra Parkplatz vor ihrem klapprigen, verrosteten Firmenwagen (tja, früher war eben alles besser gewesen. Aber Rufus hatte ja entscheiden müssen, dass schwarze Limousinen seinem Image schaden könnten und bei der Bevölkerung zu dekadent rüber kämen. Als ob diese Schrottkarre sympathischer machen würde...) und wartete auf Rude.

Dicke fette Wolken schoben sich träge über den Himmel und sahen genau so aus wie Reno sich fühlte. Hoffentlich regnete es nicht, das Dach ihres fahrbaren Untersatzes war nämlich nicht mehr dicht und auf eine Erkältung hatte Reno mal so gar keinen Bock...

Irgendwann erschien die imposante Silhouette seines Partners am Eingang, der Loz - mit dem er sich recht gut verstand (was für Rudes Verhältnisse hieß: er hatte schon mehr als 3 Worte mit ihm gewechselt und noch nicht den Drang verspürt, den anderen zu Brei zu kloppen)- kurz zunickte, als sie sich verabschiedeten.

Seinen aufgerauchten Zigarettenstummel mit der Schuhsohle ausdrückend, beobachtete der Turk aus den Augenwinkeln wie Loz und sein Bruder zu ihren Motorrädern gingen um sich für ihren eigenen Routinerundgang fertig zu machen.

Die beiden hatten beschlossen, lieber ihre Privatfahrzeuge zu benutzen als die von Rufus großzügig zur Verfügung gestellten ‚Firmenwagen', die Glücklichen.

Leider besaß Reno momentan gerade kein Auto, geschweige denn einen (gültigen) Führerschein (was daran lag, dass er sich in einem ungünstigen Moment dabei hatte erwischen lassen müssen, wie er mit 1,3 Promille durch die Vorgärten der Nachbarschaft getuckert war. Ehrlich, er hatte keinen Plan warum sich jeder so aufgeregt hatte, außer Paul, des Nachbars Dackel, war ja niemand zu Schaden gekommen...). Aber wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, wären sie sowieso mit dem Heli geflogen.

Leider interessierte sich niemand für seine bescheidene Meinung und deswegen fläzte sich Reno seufzend in den durchgesessenen Beifahrersitz, die Sprungfeder die ihn fies in den Rücken piekste schon aus Gewohnheit geflissentlich ignorierend.

Rude nahm hinter dem Lenkrad platz und nach einem vorbildlichen Blick in den Rückspiegel manövrierte er ihr Gefährt vom Parkplatz auf die Straße.

Während sich ihr Trabi also so vor sich hinschob, zischte links an Renos kaputtem Fenster ein gehässiger silber-schwarzer Schatten vorbei und schlängelte sich elegant zwischen den stauenden Autos vorbei.

Grummelig spielte Reno am Radio rum, aber außer das er plötzlich um ein schwarzes Knöpfchen reicher (und ihr Trabi konsequenterweise um eins ärmer) war, passierte nicht viel.

Genervt warf der Turk den Radioknopf auf die Rückbank zu einem Haufen, in dem schon diverse andere Autoteile ruhten und ließ seinen Blick über die Passanten streifen. Heute sah alles ruhig aus soweit, was nicht besonders überraschte.

Nach den letzten Querelen, die Kadaj und seine Brüder verursacht hatten, hatte eigentlich keiner mehr Lust auf Stress und ging lieber seinen alltäglichen, nicht so ganz selbstverständlichen Geschäften nach. Natürlich gab es immer wieder ein paar Querulanten die meinten, Ärger machen zu müssen, oder die noch teils etwas chaotischen Zustände ausnutzen zu wollen.

Aber seit die Turks regelmäßig patroullierten, und auch Avalanche ihren Teil taten, hatte sich die Lage wieder ziemlich beruhigt.

Was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass sie nun zwei neue Arbeitskollegen hatten, die kurzen Prozess mit Stänkerern machten. Dieser Job hatte den beiden Brüdern enorm dabei geholfen, sich den Respekt und die Annerkennung ihrer ehemaligen Feinde und der Bevölkerung zu erarbeiten. Loz hatte sich sogar überraschend als Kinderfreund herausgestellt, was ihm noch mal zusätzliche Bonuspunkte eingebracht hatte.

Im Nachhinein gesehen war es wirklich fast pervers, wenn man bedachte dass sie sich vor ein paar Monaten noch gegenseitig abmurksen wollten und jetzt Tisch und Bett miteinander teilten...

Rude bog in eine Seitenstraße ein, die sie zu einem der öffentlichen Marktplätze in der Nähe des Shinra Monuments führte, als laute Stimmen ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen.

Nach einem kurzen Seitenblick der von Reno erwidert wurde, fuhr Rude an die Seite, stellte den Motor ab, und die beiden falteten sich aus ihrem Wagen.

Reno schüttelte seine eingeschlafen Glieder aus, und warf sich kess seinen Schlagstock über die Schulter.

Er war ja so dermaßen der Größte.

Sie schlenderten zu der Gruppe, die sich um einen Obststand versammelt hatte und drängelten sich mit einem „Nun mal zur Seite Leute, Turks hier" durch die Massen (gut, zugegebener Maßen handelte es sich um, wenn Reno grob schätze, 6 bis 7 Leute, und die meisten (also 6-7) davon waren Hausfrauen und alte Omis).

„Sooo, was is´n hier los?" fragte der Turk also mit erhobener Augenbraue, als er sich einem fetten, miesepetrigen Herrn in schmutziger Schürze und Schnurbart gegenüber sah, sowie einem kleinen verdreckten Mädel mit Zöpfen, dem Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Ein angebissener Apfel lag vor ihren Füßen in einer Pfütze.

„Endlich, das wurde aber auch mal langsam Zeit!" schimpfte der Obstverkäufer mit einem herablassenden Blick Richtung Reno (bei Rude traute er sich nicht, böse zu gucken) und fuchtelte wild in Richtung Apfel, während er mit der anderen Hand das heulende Gör grob am Arm packte.

„Sehen sie das? Die kleine Diebin hier dachte, sie könnte sich einfach bedienen ohne zu bezahlen! Wissen Sie wie man das nennt? Mundraub ist das, jawohl!"

„Nun mal langsam Alter, yo" schaltete sich der Rotschopf ein und musterte das arme Mädel. „Ist doch alles halb so wild, also piss dir mal nicht in die Schürze, yo. Ist nur n Apfel."

„Wie bitte?" Der Verkäufer sah ihn mit versteinertem Gesichtsausdruck an und dann wurde sein Gesicht krebsrot, als er loskeifte „Was erlauben Sie sich eigentlich, eh?"

Die Umstehenden nickten zustimmend mit ihren dauergewellten Köpfen, empört ob des Turks respektlosem Gehabes. Das war ja mal wieder typisch für Shinras Schergen. Ungehobelt bis in die Haarspitzen!

„Das ist ja wohl ganz eindeutig ein Verbrechen mit dem wir es hier zu tun haben! Ich fordere, dass sie dieses Gör auf der Stelle verhaften und ihrer gerechten Strafe zuführen!"

Der Mann hatte sich in Rage geredet und fuchtelte wild mit erhobenem Zeigefinger herum, sodass Reno einen Schritt ausweichen musste damit ihm nicht noch zufällig ein Auge ausgepiekst wurde.

„Nun mal halblang yo," versuchte der Turk den Verkäufer und die Umstehenden zu beschwichtigen, aber das schien den Obstmann nur noch wütender zu machen.

„Was? Wollen Sie sie etwa nicht mitnehmen?"

Er schnaubte verächtlich und verschränkte seine grobschlächtigen, behaarten Arme vor der Brust. „War ja nicht anders zu erwarten. Ihr Turks verdreht euch doch die Gesetzte wie ihr´s gerade braucht. Elende Shinra- Hunde."

Gerade als Reno zum verbalen Tiefschlag ausholen wollte, um sich und seine Truppe zu verteidigen, traf ihn etwas hartes am Hinterkopf, das mit einem Knacksen zerbrach und glibberiges Eigelb von seinem Haar auf den Anzug tropfen lies.

Und das war sein einziger, relativ sauberer gewesen...

Der Turk fuhr herum, um dem hinterhältigen Eierwerfer einen ordentlichen Einlauf zu machen, sah sich aber mit einer garstigen kleinen Omi konfrontiert, die ihn frech anstierte und provozierend ihr Gebiss im Mund rumschob.

Die Dame war nicht die einzige die ihn böse anfunkelte, denn plötzlich verengte sich der Mob der Hausfrauen um sie herum und schrumpelige Finger verschwanden unaufhaltsam in Einkaufskörben und Handtaschen um nach potentiellen Wurfgeschossen zu suchen.

Der Turk erhob nervös die Hände um die blutgeile Meute zu beruhigen und warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu Rude, aber der zuckte nur mit den Schultern und hielt ebenfalls ergeben die Hände in der Luft.

„Ladies, Ladies, wir können doch über alles reden..." lachte der Rotschopf nervös, aber die Damen sahen nicht so aus, als ob sie die Sache bei Kaffee und Kuchen ausdiskutieren wollten.

Sogar das kleine Mädchen, zu dessen Rettung sie heldenhaft geeilt waren, stieß ihm fies gegens Schienbein und besaß die bodenlose Frechheit ihm ein „Doofer Turk!" ins Gesicht zu plärren.

Bevor es jedoch hässlich werden konnte, kam unerwartet Hilfe herangeeilt und zwar in Form von zwei Motorrädern.

„Verzeihen Sie bitte die Störung meine Damen und Herren," ließ sich die nonchalante Stimme seines Sargnagels vernehmen, der sich höflich hinter die Meute gestellt hatte, und interessiert seinen beschmierten Freund in der Zwickmühle betrachtete.

Die Augen aller Anwesenden richteten sich augenblicklich auf die beiden silberhaarigen Männer.

Yazoo hatte sein charmantestes Lächeln aufgesetzt (das ZIEMLICH charmant war) und räusperte sich dezent, um dann respektvoll zu fragen „Würden sie eventuell die Güte besitzen mir mitzuteilen was hier vor sich geht?"

Er hatte sich gewieft an die Anführerin des Aufruhrs gewendet, nämlich die alte Omi.

Verschnupft nahm die Dame die Hand aus ihrem Eierkorb und erklärte „Da Tuak da weijat sich oadntlich seene Aabeit zu machn! Das hätte´s früha nich jejeben, dass sach ich Ihnen, nee nee, da jing dat allet no mit Recht un Oadnung vonstatten!"

Yazoo nickte verständnisvoll und lies sich von der Alten geduldig beschwafeln.

„Verstehe. Nun, ich möchte mich vielmals für meinen Kollegen entschuldigen. Wie sie vielleicht schon bemerkt haben, ist er nicht der Hellste und was seine Manieren angeht... Nun ja, darüber hüllen wir besser den Mantel des Schweigens."

Er lächelte lieb und fing sich ein kollektives, zustimmendes Nicken ein. Wenigstens waren die Hände wieder außer Reichweite der Taschen und Körper platziert und die brutale Atmosphäre hatte sich entspannt, auch wenn Reno nicht so wirklich dankbar aussehen wollte. Bevor er sich aber revanchieren konnte, hielt ihn Rude zurück und schüttelte wortlos den Kopf.

Offensichtlich war er der Ansicht, die Sache lieber den ‚Kollegen' zu überlassen. Schmollend stopfte der Rotschopf seine Hände in die Taschen und stellte sich beleidigt an den Straßenrand.

Yazoo schäkerte inzwischen ungeniert mit den entzückten Damen und machte unlustige Witze auf Reno´s Kosten, die die Meute allerdings äußerst amüsant zu finden schien, wenn man mal ihr Gelächter wohlwollend interpretieren wollte.

Schließlich tastete sich der Silberhaarige langsam an das heikle Thema heran und fragte vorsichtig „Worum ging es denn eigentlich hier?"

Der Obstverkäufer, dem bislang völlig entschwunden war, dass er hier eigentlich Opfer eines unaussprechlichen Verbrechens war, schubste das Mädchen, das noch immer in seinem Griff baumelte, zu den beiden Neu-Turks und erklärte wichtigtuerisch „Das Mädel hat meinen Apfel geklaut."

„Verstehe," sagte Yazoo nachdenklich, mit einem viel sagenden Blick Richtung Loz, der sich bis dahin aus der Sache heraus gehalten hatte. Der jüngere Bruder griff in die Pfütze und hielt den angebissenen Apfel hoch.

„Gehe ich Richtig in der Annahme, dass es sich hierbei um das Objekt des Verbrechens handelt?"

Der Mann nickte zustimmend. Endlich mal jemand, der den ernst der Lage begriff.

„Hn, und diese junge Dame ist die Täterin?"

Das Mädchen nickte schüchtern.

Loz hockte sich vor dem Balg hin, um auf gleicher Augenhöhe zu sein und sagte weich „Hallo, ich bin Loz. Wie heißt du denn?"

„Ja-jaqueline" kam es zögerlich zurück (ausgesprochen klang es ungefähr so: Tscha-tschackälienä).

Loz lächelte sie lieb an. „Jajaqueline, das ist aber ein schöner Name."

Von hinten traf ihn der zweifelnde Blick seines Bruders, den er aber nicht sehen konnte.

„Also Jajaqueline, magst du mir vielleicht mal erzählen warum du dir einfach den Apfel genommen hast? Du weißt schon, dass man das nicht darf oder?"

Jaqueline nickte mit dem Kopf und nuschelte dann „Aber der sah so lecker aus..."

Yazoo warf einen Blick auf den Obststand mit seinen halbvergammelten Waren und nickte anerkennend „Das stimmt, die sehen wirklich ganz köstlich aus."

Der Obstverkäufer streckte sich ein wenig, stolz dass endlich mal einer die Qualität seiner Ware gebührend würdigte und erklärte überheblich „Hab ich selber gezüchtet. Ist ne Mischung aus ‚Rotten delicious' und ‚Super vermiculated'."

„Hn," Yazoo nickte nochmals anerkennend und wendete sich dann dem ‚Opfer' zu, eine meterdicke Schleimspur hinter sich herziehend.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich Sie darüber aufklären muss, welche Konsequenzen ihr Verhalten für die kleine Diebin hier hat. Sie scheinen mir ein gewissenhafter Bürger zu sein, der über seine Rechte und Pflichten bestens unterrichtet ist."

Der Verkäufer nickte eifrig „So isses."

„Dürfte ich trotz der Umstände an ihre Großzügigkeit appellieren und den Vorschlag machen, dieses mal ein Auge zuzudrücken? Sehen sie, wir müssten sonst ein Protokoll mit Ihnen aufnehmen, Ihre Lizenzen und Waren prüfen lassen und das kann unter Umständen Tage dauern. Und es wäre doch Schade, wenn Ihnen in dieser Zeit ein lukratives Geschäft entgeht. Jaqueline wird sich natürlich in aller Form bei Ihnen entschuldigen und versprechen, so etwas nie wieder zu tun."

Der Herr sah etwas unsicher aus, aber die zustimmenden Blicke der Damen, die Yazoo mittlerweile erfolgreich auf seine Seite gezogen hatte, setzten ihn doch enorm unter Druck, so dass er schließlich seinen Kopf kratzte und klein beigab.

„Naja, dann will ich mal nicht so sein..."

„Ich wusste, dass sie ein Mann von Format sind," strahlte ihn der ehemalige Staatsfeind Nummer Zwei an, und zeigte gleichzeitig auf die Apfelkiste „Ich hätte natürlich auch gerne eine Tüte davon."

Mit Bäckchen, die fast genauso giftig rot waren wie seine verpesteten Äpfel, machte sich der Verkäufer eiligst hinter seinen Stand um eine Tüte zu füllen, wobei er einen beiläufigen Blick auf Yazoo´s Arsch warf.

Reno verleierte genervt die Augen. Warum nur ließ Yazoo nie den Charmbolzen raushängen wenn sie mal unter sich waren?

Es hätte so vieles so viel einfacher gemacht.

Yazoo nahm mit einem charmanten Lächeln die Tüte entgegen und bezahlte ungerührt den verlangten, unerhörten Preis. Loz hatte mittlerweile das Mädchen nach Hause geschickt, dass sich vorher noch artig und verlegen bedankt hatte.

Die olle Omi wippte billigend mit ihrem faltigen, vertrockneten Köpfchen und die Herren verabschiedeten sich von den kichernden Damen.

Rude und Reno zogen sich völlig vergessen zu ihrem Fahrzeug zurück, während sich letzterer entnervt das getrocknete Eigelb aus den Haaren friemelte.

Sie waren gerade auf dem Weg zurück zur Shinra Statue, als ein Motorrad neben Reno´s Fenster entlang fuhr und eine braune Tüte mit vergammelten Äpfeln in seinem Schoß landete, wo sie effektiv seine Kronjuwelen einklemmte.

„Verdammt! Was soll ich mit dem Scheiß?" stöhnte der Turk genervt und stierte angepisst durch die Windschutzscheibe, aber Yazoo, der sich nicht zu einer Antwort herab lassen konnte, war schon längst wieder abgebraust.

Stinkig warf der Turk die Tüte zu dem restlichen Müll auf die Rückbank.

Wenn nicht noch was schlimmes passieren sollte heute, brauchte er jetzt ganz dringend eine Zigarette und Yazoo sollte sich für den Rest des Tages besser außerhalb seines Sichtfeldes aufhalten!

* * *

**Ich entschuldige mich in aller Form bei jedem, der Jaqueline heißt. Ich finde, das ist ein wunderschöner Name (nur de pervertierte Form, die Assi-Eltern ihren Kindern aufdrücken bringt mich etwas auf die Palme...)! Ausserdem sage ich noch fix sorry, weil dieses Kapitel nicht soooo lustig ist, ich habe mich entschieden, die Sache ein ganz klein wenig ernster anzugehen. Reno´s und Yazoo´s Beziehung soll nicht zu sehr ins Lächerliche gezogen werden, da sie ja mit ziemlichen Problemen zu kämpfen haben. **

**Manni: **Haha, ja der gute Reno hat es schon nicht einfach XD Andererseits war es auch nicht besonders nett von ihm, Yazoo seine ganze Arbeit unterschieben zu wollen;) In diesem Kapitel geht es noch mal ein bisschen rauher zu, aber sollte ich je weiterschreiben, dann wird es natürlich besser werden. Haben die beiden schließlich verdient! Danke schön für´s Kommi!!!


End file.
